ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish Attack: a Great adventure Transcirpt
Prolongue/Jumping on the water (After the logo of 20th Century Fox We go to Blue Sky Studios where we see a bouncing logo of Blue Sky Studios comes down with Scrat, and shows Bad Hat Harry Productions and One Race Films Logos) (The movie begins in the place called the electrical security system program and date July 6th, 2004 and time 4:30 A.M. where the men are working and looking at the systems when suddenly they hear a warning alarm as The General takes a look at the radar) Man #1: You better have a look at this, sir. Man #2: Commercial jumping. Man #3: No. Too fast, sir. Man #4: One of our own? Man #5: Air force has nothing scheduled. The General: We've got ourselves a bogey. (We see a bridge) Pilot: Paradise Group blue leader, anticipate eye contact ... now. (they go to the bridge with the 8: Bob, Robin, Jill, Henry, Lucas, Alex, Evelyn and Steve, known as the heroes of the ocean along with Scrat) Scrat: (glups) Pilot: Holy Smoke, a squirrel! Bob: Hi, Nice antiques! Jill: Gotta fly!!! (They flew their raft) Alex: Fusion mix, stable. Engines cycling at one million gigajoules. Henry: Cool. We didn't blow up! Lucas: Great. Robin: Uh, Bob..., I think they want us to pull over. Bob: No time for that, Chase. Stand by with the satellite. Eveyln: OK. What do I do again? Lucas: You're the deployment system, Evelyn. Jill: As soon as we clear the atmosphere, you just throw it. Evelynt: Right. Bob: Prepare to leave the atmosphere!! (In the town called Great Reef Barrier lived three fishes in Stan's shop; Monger, Victoria and Melman. Victoria just handed the boxes full of healthy algae and kelp to hand out) Victoria: Sorry about the toast, Monger. I had to make it into the oven. Melman: I can't find our toaster anywhere. Looky. (Saw the prize inside the cereal box) Monger: This oven toaster is Brilliant, Victoria. And your yolks are absolutely perfect, too. Victoria: Run away with me, my love. Monger: OK. But we'll have to take my car because your transmission needs a new compression cuff. Victoria: Whatever. Melman: (Pulls out a prized toy moon jellyfish from the cereal box) This is good one. Victoria: Would you call the Ocean Heroes? They're going to miss the bus. Melman: Ocean Heroes! Breakfast! Time to come down! Down down down down down. Down down down down down. (Cut back to the Ocean Heroes along with Scrat on the bridge heading toward the falling down in the ocean) Bob: Down, Down, Down...! Engaging pulse life jackets... now! (Pulls the lever until the jackets is coughing and losing fuel) No! Evelyn: Now? Steve: Now! (Bob, Robin, Jill, Henry, Lucas, Alex, Evelyn, Scrat and Steve Jumping with falling of the bridge) Scrat: (Screaming) Bob: (Screaming) All Fishes (Except Bob and Scrat): Yeah! (finally reached the water by the bridge jump) Scrat: (angry, and bob is knocked by his nut and leaves the water) Jill: Yeah! this is awesome! "20th Century Fox/Bad Hat Harry Productions and One Race Films Movies Present" "A Blue Sky Studios Production" Movie Title: "Fish Attack: A Great Adventure" Great Party more comming soon....